Chapter 05
.]] Chapter 05 (entitled I Can't Go Home!!) is the fifth chapter of Kamiwaza Wanda. It was published first in Japan on September 21, 2016 at Corocoro Ichiban. Content Summary Yuto and Wanda have to deal with a maze full of Bugmins. However, they have to watch out for the greedy Detokkusu Komatsu. Plot Yuto and Wanda are enjoying their ice-cream that they got from Jii Yoda's sweet shop. Jii Yoda came in and asked Yuto and Wanda if they enjoyed their ice-cream and the two replied yes. Yuto and Wanda then said their goodbyes to Jii Yoda as they go back to Yuto's home: Hobby Kamiya. Suddenly, Yuto and Wanda found themselves trapped in a huge maze full of traps. Wanda takes out his Kamiwaza Searcher and Bug-Mapmin was revealed. The two chased them around the maze but fell into the mud-pit. Wanda tried sniffing for Bug-Mapmin but a smell of something delicious caught his nose, giving Yuto the shock. Wanda follows the delicious smell which leads him to some chicken karage sushi and some chicken karage burgers. Wanda tried tasting both of them but however the karage sushi and the karage burgers tasted strange. Wanda then takes out his Kamiwaza Searcher and Bug-Sharimin and Bug-Burgemin are both revealed. Just then, Detokkusu Komatsu arrived, picked up the 2 Bugmins and scoffed them in her mouth. Wanda was shocked. He took out his Kamiwaza Searcher again and, inside Detokkusu Komatsu's stomach, 2 more Bugmins Bug-Jishomin and Bug-Banemin are both revealed. Later, after Yuto captures and debugs the 4 Bugmins, Detokkusu Komatsu left. Halfway throught the maze, Wanda and Yuto felt very tired and Wanda suddenly fell asleep. When he woke up, Wanda found himself at a paradise full of chicken karage bites especially ones that talk. That was all a dream as Wanda used his Kamiwaza Searcher to reveal Bug-Yumemin whilst sleeping. Yuto summons Gauzemin, just to give Wanda an ice pack to stop the drowseness, then captures and debugs Bug-Yumemin. Then, night has fallen. Yuto and Wanda are still stuck in the maze but they found a way to escape. Yuto decides to summon Dorirumin but as he does so, a letter came out from the lens of Yuto's Kamiwaza Power-Shot. The letter said that Dorirumin was too busy eating his dinner. Yuto wrote a reply to Dorirumin's letter and sends it to Dorirumin. At last, Dorirumin was summoned. Dorirumin then drills the holes of the maze walls. Yuto and Wanda then spotted Bug-Mapmin and Yuto captures and debugs them. Finally, the maze was gone and Yuto and Wanda are able to go home to Hobby Kamiya. Wanda was hoping for some yummy chicken karage bites there. When they got home, it was too late. Yuuka Kamiya, Yuto's mother, told her son that Detokkusu Komatsu has came to visit Hobby Kamiya for dinner. Yuto and Wanda were shocked. Trivia Events * Yuto and Wanda have been enjoying their ice-cream in Jii Yoda's sweet shop. * On their way home, Yuto and Wanda were trapped in a maze caused by Bug-Mapmin. * Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Sharimin, Bug-Burgemin, Bug-Jishomin, Bug-Banemin, Bug-Yumemin and Bug-Mapmin. * Yuto's mother, Yuuka Kamiya has told Yuto and Wanda that Detokkusu Komatsu has came to visit Yuto's home for dinner. Background * This is the first chapter in the second volume of the original Kamiwaza Wanda manga series. * Yuto has already captured and debugged Bug-Keshigomin prior to this chapter. * This is the first chapter Turbomin was absent in. * One of the newly-debugged Promins in this chapter, Banemin, has been rebugged prior to the next chapter. * Detokkusu Komatsu, in the original Kamiwaza Wanda manga series, has a different personality than as in the Kamiwaza Wanda anime series. Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Jii Yoda * Detokkusu Komatsu * Chicken karage people * Yuuka Kamiya * Hiruto Kamiya * Yui Promins * Mapmin (Bug-Mapmin, debugged) * Sharimin (Bug-Sharimin, debugged) * Burgemin (Bug-Burgemin, debugged) * Jishomin (Bug-Jishomin, debugged) * Banemin (Bug-Banemin, debugged) * Yumemin (Bug-Yumemin, debugged) * Gauzemin * Dorirumin Bugmins debugged * Sharimin * Burgemin * Jishomin * Banemin * Yumemin * Mapmin Promins summoned * Gauzemin * Dorirumin Gallery Links Category:Chapters